


Distraction

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, he just misses his sister, i have no self control let's be real, inspired by a rp, mm soft gay, sharena is only mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Sharena's been missing for months, and Alfonse buries himself in work to distract from his own anxieties. Robin can't watch this go on.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a rp - you might be wondering why i'm here and not writing KotLP BUT I SWEAR I'M,,, WORKING ON IT school is kickin me but i'm alive
> 
> PLEASE enjoy two soft boys,

The room was dim, the only light available coming from well-worn candles, wax dripping onto the holders. It was nighttime, that was clear, but it did not deter the two men who sat across from each other at the small table in the otherwise lavish room from the papers before them. The entire table was _littered_ in work to do, it was quite obscene, really, but there was no sounds of complaining.

 

It was a nice, quiet workspace, and frankly, Robin knew he should appreciate it. This was the sort of thing he’d ordinarily _love_ , and yet… he wanted anything else but to work, at the moment. Warily, the mage eyed the man across from him, narrowing his gaze as he checked over the other’s pale face. Alfonse looked tired. _So_ tired. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping well. Robin wasn’t _daft_. He knew more easily than most how to recognize a nightmare.

 

He knew, he _knew_ how worried Alfonse was. Sharena had been missing for _months_ , with no word of her patrol. Clearly agents of Embla or Muspell were behind this, but there simply weren’t enough details to say what could be done for the princess. Robin had tried to help best he could, considering all that was involved, but he nor any of the other summoned strategists had any proper leads. It was disheartening, and he… couldn’t bring himself to admit their defeats to Alfonse.

 

Honestly, this whole situation was eerily familiar. Robin could remember vividly how Chrom had become after Emmeryn’s death – he’d do anything, _anything_ to keep his mind away from those tormenting thoughts. He’d come to Robin at two in the morning, exploiting the fact that Robin was an insomniac as is, and they’d poor over maps for hypothetical situations until dawn. The intense use of focus for such a distraction, it was unnerving, but understandable, to the tactician.

 

Back then, Robin did not believe that he, himself, would be enough to distract Chrom. But now… with this newfound courtship, a gentle affection bringing the two together… maybe he _was_ enough, at least for one night, for Alfonse.

 

He just… wanted Alfonse to calm down a little, to smile a bit more.

 

“Hey…” Robin started, voice low, soft, with the time of night. He let his papers fall to rest on the table, setting down his quill – none of this managed to snag the Askran’s attention. Robin puffed out his cheeks, brow crinkling just slightly as he tried to decide just how much he could get away with. Alfonse _was_ responsible for quite a lot of work to be done, but… everything that was necessary, had they not finished that a day or two ago? And the daily reports, Alfonse always did those first. No, the work that Robin was accompanying him for now was all extra, only being done _this_ late in the night because surely, Alfonse was avoiding sleep. Nightmares.

 

With a small huff, Robin stood, circling the table to come stand behind Alfonse. Carefully, hesitantly, he lowered his hands to the prince’s shoulders, rubbing a smooth, delicate pattern across them and his upper back. Though at first Alfonse tensed, within moments he seemed to relax again, going so far as to roll his shoulders back in a much-needed stretch. Robin let the minutes tick by, tediously working through all of the stiff muscles his companion had to offer. It seemed to be helping, after a while, for Alfonse had gone from his hunched, tense posture to something looser, soft hums falling into the air as slowly but surely Alfonse seemed to relax. After a bit, Robin stopped his ministrations, looping his arms around Alfonse’s neck and resting his chin on the other’s head, the soft press of the Plegian’s thin lips against the blue hair.

 

It took some doing, but slowly, slowly, Alfonse was coaxed up, away from the work, from the distractions, and to bed. When he had finally agreed to sleep – well, he only had one remaining question before silence fell upon the room, the two cleaning up and busying themselves as they wound down. Nothing needed to be said, anymore, Robin knew Alfonse was not going to argue, Alfonse knew Robin had agreed to his request: he’d keep the prince of Askr from being alone.

 

(A silly request, perhaps, for Robin had no intention of leaving Alfonse like this, but at least it made it all the easier to agree to.)

 

Somewhere along the line of getting dressed for sleep – Robin had already been in his tank top and boxers, and had been for the past few hours – it seemed the anxiety was beginning to catch up to Alfonse again. It bubbled up, spilling over by the time all the candles had been put out, and they were in bed. Robin kept his arms around Alfonse then, as the prince broke down into tears, lack of sleep and fear for Sharena causing his distress, and he held him close to his chest, quiet, comforting, _there_.

 

He knew Alfonse needed to stay strong for the kingdom, but… he also knew how it felt to have to be strong for others. Alfonse deserved to be able to let it out when he could, even if it was late at night, in his arms.

 

So Robin held him. He held him until his breathing evened, and he seemed to have fallen asleep, and he stayed, stayed lying there with this person he had come to love so dearly, just as he said he would. He was enough. For Alfonse, he’d always be enough.

 

-

 

_(Come morning, Sharena would return, and all would be well.)_


End file.
